


I Went To New York City And All I Got Was This Story

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [21]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Greg Sanders did on his New York trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went To New York City And All I Got Was This Story

Sara Sidle made her way quickly down the hallway of the CSI lab, her face buried in a case file. She ignored all those around her until arriving in the DNA lab. “Hey…Greg? What are you doing here?”

The lab tech turned CSI glanced up from his microscope, a bored expression on his face and an eye roll of annoyance to go with it. “Like I said earlier, I’m doing this as a favor to Ecklie. Don’t get used to it.”

Sara sighed, falling down into the swiveling chair next to her coworker. “Ok. Do you have those results for me?”

“It’ll just be a few minutes.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Greg swiveling in his chair as Sara tapped lightly on the table. Greg began to whistle a tune that Sara didn't recognize as she dropped her chin into her upturned hand.

“So, how was guest lecturing?” she asked, turning to her friend.

“Hmmmm?”

“You know, that thing you left to do last week.”

“Huh? Oh! Lecturing. Yeah, yeah. It was good.”

“Well, you going to tell me about it?”

“What about it?” Greg smiled innocently, tilting his head to the side. Sara sighed. Somehow being with Greg always made her feel like, at some point, she was dealing with a five year old.

“Come on Greg, usually I can’t get you to take a breath when you do something like this. We’ve actually got downtime, so spill.”

“Maybe I just don’t want to brag about the amazing trip I had while you guys were all trapped here working. I mean, I wish I could have brought someone. Like Nick. Or even you.”

Sara glared at the rookie CSI, a soft groan escaping her throat. “So you had a good time?”

Greg just looked at her like she was insane, a look he often displayed.

“Okay. Stupid question. So, what did you do? Go see the Statue of Liberty?”

Greg shook his head.

“Central Park.”

He shook his head again.

“See a Broadway play?”

Another negative.

“Do I have to play Twenty Questions here or are you going to tell me what you did?”

“Well, I was lecturing at NYU in the mornings, and that wasn’t that bad. Some of the kids were really smart and interested, and then some were, you know…sleeping. The first few days were just that and checking in on the CSI lab in New York, pretty snazzy place but nothing like here. So, the second to last day I didn’t really have anything to do, so I started sitting in on the classes I could find. I sat in on an entomology class, and I stayed awake the whole time! Maybe I’ll be able to throw out some facts before Grissom next tie, eh?”

Sara rolled her eyes as Greg became more and more animated. He had jumped up from his seat at some point and was beginning to bounce around the lab, telling the story as much with his hands as with his mouth.

“Yeah, I guess not. Then I sat in on this philosophy class and it was this real chill guy…”

“Chill?”

“yeah. Don’t make fun of my slang just because you don’t know any. So, like I was saying, it was this real chill guy. He was teaching about this theory Actual Reality…”

“What’s that?”

“Come on Sara…if I need to  _explain_  it to you  _now_ , I doubt you’re ever going to get it.”

“What?”

Greg shook his head and laughed. “Moving on. So, I sat in on the class and I guess I was more involved than the other students and he was confused cause, you now, he’d never seen me before. So, we end up talking for, like, an hour after class. Then he takes me to this  _great_  diner. Well, it wasn’t a  _great_  diner. Well, it wasn’t even really a diner. But it was cool. It was called the Life Café I think.”

“Hey! I’ve heard of that place! The East Village, right?”

Greg clasped a hand over his heart in shock, an over exaggerated gas escaping. “Yeah! How’d you know?”

“I went there on vacation once.”

“Sara? On vacation? I need pictures to believe this one.”

“Ha ha ha,” Sara responded, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

“Yeah, well, when was the last time you took a vacation? Even just a day off to spend in one of our lovely casinos?”

“Um, well, I…”

“Exactly. So, where was I? Oh yeah, we were at the Life and I had this  _delicious_  soy burger and he had a pasta with meatless balls. Then, his buddies came in. This rocker Bon Jovi wannabe and blonde camera nerd.”

“You, Greg Sanders, are calling someone  _else_  a nerd.”

“Yes. I, Greg Sanders," he pointed to himself, "am a geek, not a nerd. There is a  _big_  difference.”

“Fine, ok, continue.”

“Yeah, so, they come in and join us, going on and on about this guy Benny. At least, I think that’s what his name was. The rocker, Roger, kept calling him yuppie scum, so I’m not positive about his name. Then this chick came in with her lawyer girlfriend, hey hey, and started this huge ruckus. Next thing I know, we’re surrounded by all these people and we’re jumping on tables and yelling and then.”

“Yes?”

“What?”

“Then what?”

Greg shrugged his shoulders, dropping back down into his seat. “Well, I figured I end on an up note.”

“Come on Greg.”

“Ok," Greg sighed, continuing his story more quietly than before. "So we got kicked out and I had left my wallet in my hotel room, so I couldn’t catch a cab back to my hotel. I crashed at Roger and Mark’s, that’s the nerd, loft for the night. Then, next morning, I caught the subway, went back to my hotel, gave my last lecture, then came back here.”

“Well, sounds like it was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“So, are my results ready?”

“Oh, yeah. They were ready five minutes ago.”

“Greg!”

“What!? Ok, so, we’ve got a positive match for the cab driver…”

 

 


End file.
